


It's Like I'm Running Through a Red Light

by Ecila404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Zerrie is mentioned //very// briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila404/pseuds/Ecila404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall plays guitar and sings in a relatively well-known band. They've been touring for years but now they've finally chosen to take a break, which means that, as an omega, he can finally go off of suppressants. His flatmate Zayn chooses stay with his girlfriend, leaving Niall to get through his heat <i>alone</i>... or that was the plan, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like I'm Running Through a Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I have written in a good while, so that being said all criticism is welcome- don't be afraid to call me out for grammatical errors or plot holes!
> 
> *Ages have been modified for this story. Harry's seventeen and Niall's twenty two, but all other characters are the correct ages. Although this is not under age in the UK, I understand that it may be where you live and that's a possible trigger. 
> 
> *Everything is consensual, both parties want it just as badly, but it comes with the problems that any alpha/omega verses have where a heat drives them to doing things they wouldn't usually. I don't consider this dubious consent or anything of the like, but you have been warned. 
> 
> *Title from Fast Car by Taio Cruz.

Zayn was sitting contently with his mobile when he heard the loud footsteps approaching the door and the jingle of keys, accompanied by some predictable swearing- when Niall's got his hands full, he's going to drop his keys, then he's going to need to recover the keys without dropping everything he's holding. Zayn never minds helping his flatmate out, but this has happened on numerous occasions and he believes that he's teaching Niall a lesson. 

When the door is finally thrown open, Zayn turns to see Niall kicking it closed with his foot.

"Need some help?" Zayn offers, but within seconds the groceries are spilling onto the counter. 

"You would not believe how many kinds of beer there are at the fancy new shop 'round the corner! Next time I'll bring you along and we'll evaluate the frozen section," Niall said in lieu of hello, setting the spoils of his trip to the shop onto the counter. He never liked to take more than one trip to the car. 

"I told you that drinking isn't good while you're in heat," Zayn reminded him whilst sifting through the new beer. He wasn't the one going into heat later that night after all, maybe he deserves whatever Niall splurged on. 

"I foolishly announced that I would be spending my days of hell in a bar and you made it your life mission to thwart me, so I brought the bar to us." Niall said, grinning wickedly as he's putting away the strange assortment of food he picked up while he was going to the alcohol section and going to the cash register. 

"You don't know what's coming, why don't you-" 

"Zayn," Niall interrupted, not unkindly but firm. They have had this conversation all too many times. "If you suggest that I pay some stranger to knot me, I'm going to go insane."

Zayn finally just stops him where he's unpacking, sitting down and tugging Niall by the wrist onto his lap. There's a moment where Niall wiggles to get free from the beta but eventually he gives in, pliant in Zayn's hold. 

"I'm just trying to look out for you, mate," Zayn said quietly. Niall stretches to look at him, to try to reassure him, but any effort is futile. He has been on suppressants for years, and he can barely remember his first heat. He has been told that this heat will be sooner than he expects and intense. 

Niall rests his head on Zayn's shoulder and they take a minute to have a cuddle, before Niall's back to putting the beer in the fridge. Back to reality, where Niall will be choking for a knot within the next twenty four hours. 

**

It starts very slowly. 

Niall's coming true on his word, a pint clenched in one fist and a recorded football game on the telly, but it's proving to be difficult when it comes to keeping track of which players are which. Eventually, he just gives up and turns the screen off. 

There's this need in the back of his mind to find a strong alpha to mate him so well he never thinks about another alpha again. It's not as bad as he thought it would be though, and he even laughs to himself- how people have exaggerated this heat experience! He's going to be just fine.

Hour by hour, it gets worse. Niall's sweating right through his clothes, slick making any position that he sits in somewhat uncomfortable. He's flushed, on his third drink with two empty bottles sitting on the table. It doesn't actually help or numb the desire- just makes him sort of woozy, even farther out of his mind. 

Zayn's at Perrie's, by now almost certainly in bed unless she convinced him to go out. It makes him smile for a moment, the idea of his best mate so crazy in love and happy. 

But the moment is fleeting and with another stab of arousal it's gone. 

At this point, he's strongly considering retrieving the sex toy that's hidden in the cabinet beside his bed for times where he cannot be bothered to go out and pull. It's not exactly recommended, toys during heat can make the body even more frustrated, but he doesn't know how much longer he can take. Then, there's a knock on the door. 

It's probably the post, something Zayn ordered but forgot about, and Niall chooses to ignore it. He shuffles towards his bedroom, a right mess, before the scent hits him and he's involuntarily falling to his knees. There's no doubt in his mind that it's an alpha, probably right outside the door, and the alpha's scent is sweet but hidden underneath something. It's most likely a cologne, but it makes Niall want to rip the door open and cover the alpha in his scent instead. There's another knock, as Niall's standing in front of the door indecisively. 

The knocking continues after a minute, only becoming more frantic, the knocking becoming more like slamming on the door before it stops suddenly. 

"Let me in." It's just three words from the stranger, but it's in the unique alpha voice that would require a sober, strong omega to ignore. At the moment, Niall's neither of those things, and he opens the door only to see the someone he recognizes. 

It's Harry. 

Harry Styles lives across the hall, in a flat almost identical to theirs, with his mum and sister. He has always been a nice kid, and Niall's pretty sure that he goes to the same tattoo artist as Zayn. Most importantly, when Niall introduced himself to Harry, he labelled Harry as a beta in his mind.

This man is definitely not a beta. Suddenly, Niall can see all of the things that he should have seen before. Harry's eyes are a vibrant green whereas betas generally have brown. Harry's incisors are razor-sharp as well, something that is vital for a mating bite. 

All of this observation happens in a matter of seconds. They stare at each other, a moment suspended, before they're colliding. At first, all they can do is hold each other tightly. Niall's arms lock around Harry's waist, and Harry's nose presses against Niall's neck to breathe him in. 

Niall has a moment of clarity now that he has an alpha in his arms, and he pulls back to look at Harry. The seventeen year old boy from across the hall. These mere seconds where Niall's cognitive ability returns should be enough to pull back and stop this, but Harry stops that logical train of thought before Niall can even set it into motion. 

In Harry's mind, all he can think is that he must stop his omega from pulling away before he can knot and he acts upon this need quickly. He closes the door by shoving Niall against it, his omega's feet dangling so he can lick into the heat-crazy man's mouth accusingly. How dare this omega smell so lovely and not let Harry knot him immediately?

Niall was lucid for a brief moment but now there's nothing standing in the way of letting his heat get what it wants, which at this moment is to let this alpha kiss the hell out of him. It's not comfortable to be pinned against the door but that does mean that he can lock all of his limbs around Harry and grind against him, finally getting some relief. 

Harry growls at his little teasing despite how it's not intended to be troublesome, and the alpha tightens his hands on the omega's thighs to carry him to the couch where he can throw Niall down. Normally, it would be more difficult for Harry to lift the full-grown man, but since he has just presented as an alpha, a change triggered by the heat, and there's an omega pressed against him he's running at ten times the usual speed. 

It's not hard to get rid of all the clothes that are in their way, not with how Niall has given into the heat by eagerly throwing his clothes to the floor and Harry ripping any fabric in his path. The usually well-mannered teenager has no patience for things standing in his way. 

Niall's dripping by the time Harry actually gets something in Niall's ass, and the alpha has no problem starting with two fingers right away. Niall's so loud once he finally has something inside him and Harry swallows the noises with a kiss, gasping for air but refusing to pull away. Any sort of preparation for his cock is purely because Harry wants to taste the slick, pushing three fingers into Niall's hole before he presses two into his mouth. It tastes so sweet, and Harry suddenly understands all of the pornographic videos with an omega in heat. 

Although Harry would like to get his mouth on every inch of Niall's body, he knows that this isn't the time for that; Niall's eyes are dilated, and his whines are slowly becoming closer together because he physically cannot take the wait. 

Harry bottoms out on the first thrust, Niall's legs hitched up around his waist and wrists pinned above Niall's head by only one of his hands. It doesn't take long for Niall to come, even with just the friction of his cock sliding against Harry's stomach because he's suddenly so full after hours of waiting. Orgasms, although nice, are not what he really wants right now though, but he even comes for a second time within minutes. Overstimulation doesn't really kick in until after the knot, but he can still tell his body is becoming weaker. The thrusts vary when it comes to shallow or deep but they have the same kind of conviction every time, like Harry's trying to prove something. 

"You're just fucking taking it," Harry gasps, breaking the silence like he just can't believe how Niall's body is pulling him in with every move of his hips. He wasn't a virgin before this, but before it had been betas and girls. All lovely times, but nothing like this. "You want to be a good little omega for me, don't you baby?" He says in it in a way that should be condescending, or even taunting, but it's not- Niall truly does want to be good for the alpha. 

"Uh huh," Niall barely manages the words around a whimper, Harry's cock slamming inside one more time before his knot locks them together. 

Niall's starting to feel a little better already with Harry filling him up, edges of his vision becoming less fuzzy, but that's because he thinks it's over. It's not, and Harry keeps moving his hips. The movements are tiny, just grinding deeper inside. 

"Come again for me, want you to come on my knot," Harry demands, using his alpha voice without hesitation and showing no mercy even with all of the little sounds falling out of Niall's mouth. The heat has driven him mad in a way that Harry cannot be blamed for but Niall can't quite do it, spent from his first two orgasms that weren't all that long ago. 

Niall can tell that Harry's growing frustrated with how he won't follow the command though, and the longer it goes the angrier Harry's thrusts get. He has another moment of clarity, but this idea is far less logical. 

"Bite me, please," Niall whines, extending his neck because the pain of disobeying the alpha is physically hurting him and he needs it to stop. "Please, oh my god, please, bite me,"

Knotting may link people together for uncomfortable amounts of time, but a mating bite - - that would link them together for life. In Niall's state of distress, he thinks that the bite would push him to his climax and stop the pain of disobedience. 

Harry seems confused at first, hesitating for the first time since he saw Niall, but after a moment he leans down and sinks his teeth into Niall's neck. He's only seventeen, and a mating bite is something that's supposed to be very far in his future but he can't believe that he was told to wait so long to feel like this. 

This pain is very different than the feeling of disobedience but very real, Harry definitely breaking the skin with his teeth. Niall's woozy for a moment, coming just a small amount but his entire body shaking from it, and he would have fallen over if he hadn't been already flat on his back. The bite burns, and he sees red before all he can see is Harry. His alpha. His Harry. 

Harry feels all of the strings that previously held him to the Earth become unattached and connect to Niall instead, his heart skipping a beat like they're falling into sync.

It's not surprising that Niall dozes off, his heat wearing him out, but Harry falls asleep right along with him. For his entire life, he believed that he was a beta from a family of betas when in reality he's an alpha. Now he's has a knot inside the fit lad across the hall. Now he has a mate. 

**

Zayn comes by the next morning to check on Niall, to bring his friend something to drink and check on their flat to make sure it's not too much of a wreck. He stumbles upon mail addressed to Niall in the corridor, mail that Harry had _intended_ to drop off the night before...


End file.
